Fear is the Worst Enemy
by soccergirly37
Summary: S6 AU Sam was never brought back soulless. Instead, he was brought back a year and a half after jumping into the pit. When a surprising person from the brothers past tells Dean his brother is alive, Dean discovers just how badly his brother needs him
1. Prologue

Fear is the Worst Enemy

"_The Only Thing We Have To Fear, is Fear Itself"-FDR_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! The quotes used in this episode are from Swan Song.**

"You got to promise not to try to bring me back." Those words still haunted Dean to this day. He couldn't accept it. Sam was gone. Gone for a year and a half, and everyday, all Dean wanted to do was run back to Lawrence, claw his way into the cage, drag Sam out, and give the damn devil his due. _I tried Sam; I tried to find a way to bring you back. I broke that promise too. So many broken promises to you baby brother. _

"You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me." How could he have made that promise? How could Sam expect him to give up everything that made him Dean Winchester: Hunter, brother, protector and go live a normal life? _Sam, I am so sorry. I failed you._

"I let him out. I got to put him back in." Sam, with his damn conscious, blamed himself. Dean had blamed Sam too, for a time. Had he known that those years he had been angry with Sam, would be his last with his geek little brother, he would have treated Sam differently, tried harder to reconcile their broken brotherhood. _It's my fault Sammy, not yours. I broke the first seal; I made the demon deal to bring you back from Heaven. You were at peace. I should've left you there. _

"It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him." Sam, however the hell he did it, beat the Devil. Sam, the strongest person Dean had ever known, pulled off the impossible. Sam **did** it. _Sammy, you should never have had to do this. I shouldn't have let you do this! There could have been another way_.

"Sam, it's okay….I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." Dean had broken so many promises to his brother. He had failed him so many times. _I tried not to break this one Sammy, but I had to leave. I need you to understand. I didn't want to leave, but I had promised you I would live an apple-pie life. _

Dean relived the moment before his little brother jumped. The one last mournful look Sam gave him, a look that said everything that they **should** have told to each other: I'm sorry; I love you; I forgive you, for everything. _I should have told you that myself Sam; I'm an asshole for not having a small chick-flick moment. I am so sorry Sammy. I failed you. I am so sorry. I love you little brother._

Dean opened his eyes to the bright light around the small bedroom. Lisa was laying next to him, still sound asleep. He slowly rose from the bed, trying to push the thoughts of Sam back into the little box that they resided in. It was becoming harder and harder. _Some cliche, time heals all wounds. What bull shit._

It was time to live another day without his brother. He didn't know how much longer he could do this whole living the apple pie life thing without Sam. Maybe it was time he gave Bobby a call...see if there were any hunts in the area.

**A/N: New story. Hope you liked it! I feel like it's going to be a good story! I promise the chapters will be longer; this was just the best place to end the prologue. I am going to try to review within the week and stay to that schedule! (: Please review, good or bad! **

**Soccergirly37**


	2. Calling Bobby

**Fear is the Worst Enemy**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I was shocked by the responses! It meant so much to me! Here's the next chapter a little earlier than planned as a thank you. (:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own em, no matter how much I wish I did (: **

Dean glared at the object in his hand; this should be easier. He had decapitated vamps, killed demons, fought the Devil, defied angels, killed shapshifters and werewolves. This should be easy. That was just it though; it _should_ be simple. _Come on,_ he thought to himself, _it's not difficult. You watched as your little brother jumped into Hell…_he fought the pain that stabbed at his heart at that thought.

That was the problem. Sam had asked him not to do this, but that was becoming too difficult. He found himself missing the perks of hunting: taking his grief and anger out on the closest supernatural bastard in his way. He glanced back down at the phone, his finger hovering over Bobby's number. He let out a sigh, his mind begging Sam to forgive him.

He listened to the nonstop ringing, wondering why Bobby hadn't answered. The last time the two had talked, Bobby had alerted Dean that his soul was out of Crowley's possession. If something had happened to Bobby while Dean was out of the game, he'd never forgive himself. It was time that Dean became the man he was, shedding the shell he had been living in since the day Sam had jumped.

"Singer Salvage." Bobby's gruff voice answered. Dean let out the breath he had been holding in. _Thank God._

"Bobby, hey it's De—" He started.

"HEY, Ya idjit, put that down! Go back to researching!" Bobby shouted to someone in the room. Dean smiled at the memories of Bobby's house drifted back to his mind. The smell of whiskey, old books, leather, and gun polish all mixing together to create the aroma that just **was** Bobby. "Sorry bout that. I got some idjit here who thinks he knows everything. Who is this?"

Dean let out another laugh. Gosh he missed this: the hunting community, the safety, the feeling of home and comfort that came with talking to Bobby. "Bobby, it's Dean." He said, a sliver of true, pure, happiness filling his heart for the first time since Sam jumped.

"Well, I'll be damned…again. Dean, how ya been boy?" Dean smiled at Bobby's obvious surprise.

"I've been…okay. I guess."

"Don't lie to me." Bobby growled into the line. Dean snickered at that.

"I'm…dealing Bobby, but no chick flick moments. I was wondering—"

"Dean, I swear that if you are asking me about a hunt for you, I will kick your ass." Bobby growled at him.

"Bobby, I'm climbing the walls! I fricken play golf! This isn't the life for me Bobby. It never was…" Dean let out a sigh. _Not without Sam._

Bobby glanced toward the adjacent room, guilt clawing at his stomach as he caught on to Dean's hidden meaning. "Boy, you got out! You got the life your brother always wanted. How are you honorin him by throwing all that away. You're a serious idjit boy."

Rage flared through Dean's system as he realized what Bobby was implying. "Are you saying I'm not honoring my brother? My brother gave his fricken life to save every damn life on this planet. Now, those people are dying! I'm never going to forgive myself for letting those people die, letting Sam's sacrifice go in vain. Bobby, I want back in." He growled into the line, his anger and hurt fusing into his voice, bringing out his old "Protective Big Brother" voice.

Bobby looked down, trying to fight the conflicting loyalties inside of him. "Well, there is one hunt, but I wouldn't really suggest it to…" he started, immediately trailing off.

"Someone who's been out of the game for a year and a half?" Dean finished for Bobby. "Yeah, I figured. I don't care Bobby. I was thinking, maybe I can come over. I haven't seen you in forever…"

"Boy, did you grow any lady parts in your hunting absence? Seriously, why don't we get together and cry about the world's problems, and the fact your boyfriend broke up with you. Get yourself together. You have been outta the life to long." Dean froze as Bobby's words sank in.

He let out a strained laugh as he thought about Bobby's words. If he got back into the life, he would lose the part of him that lived and loved Lisa and Ben. Could he do that? Give up the small part of him that did enjoy the apple pie life?

"That's just it Bobby. I'm different. Ever since Sam…I have to become myself again!" Bobby's heart broke for Dean, but it was time to throw some sense into that idjit.

"Dean, get your ass over hear. You seriously need a whoopin." Bobby growled.

"Yeah, like you could take me, old man." Dean countered, right as Lisa walked in from grocery shopping. "I gotta go. I'll leave tomorrow!" Dean said, as he smiled at Lisa. She gave him a curious look before heading towards the kitchen.

"Bye," Bobby stated while Dean hung up. "Idjit." He muttered under his breath. He did miss that kid. He glanced back down at the small book in front of him. Damn sucker couldn't be found.

"H—h—hey Bobby. Ch—ch—check this out. I think I m—m—might have found something." Bobby stood and headed over at the abnormally tall hunter in the adjacent room. He grabbed the book out of the shivering kids hands, reading the small text. A smile covered his face.

"Atta boy Sam." He said to the lanky hunter, who still wouldn't look him in the eye. Sam smiled to himself before he looked Bobby in the eye for the first time in a month.

"Bobby, I'm going on this hunt." Sam said, for the first time since coming back sure of the way to free himself from this prison with out having to see Dean's hurt face.

Dean stood and walked back over to Lisa. "Hey, I've got a…" he needed a good lie, "business trip that I need to leave for. I'll be gone for a week, tops." He smiled his perfect impish smile, the one he use to always give Sam after making one of his awesome jokes. Well, Sam never thought the jokes were awesome, but Dean knew better.

"Dean," Lisa sighed, her shoulders drooping as if in defeat, "You're a construction worker. You don't travel." He immediately glanced down, mentally berating himself for such a bad lie. _What the hell? Sam and I use to lie professionally and the best I can come up with is some weak lie. What happened to me?_ "Why are you lying to me?" She asked, turning to face him. Her brown eyes seemed as if they were trying to search into his mind.

"Lis, I'm working on another construction site, one that's a five hour drive one way. I'm suppose to work for 8 hours there." He smiled, though not at Lisa. He was smiling at the fact that he got it back; he was getting back into the swing of things. The lies came as easily as they use too, back when he was with Sam, the dynamic duo hunting baddies and kicking some serious ass.

Lisa smiled too, "Oh, I didn't realize."

"It's okay Lis, I understand." Dean pulled her into a hug, once again trying to pull feelings from the nothingness that resided in his soul. His feelings toward Lisa and Ben had dissipated through out the first couple of months he had lived with them. He missed the open road, the purr of the impala, Sam. He hated his truck, it was loud and obnoxious…it reminded him of the whining growl from the van that kidnapped Sammy back before their lives were demon-filled, and became an angel chessboard.

Lisa pulled away and glanced up at Dean. "I love you Dean Winchester." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed him. The small spark hidden within him that still loved Lisa became a tired candle as he kissed her back.

Once Lisa pulled away again to get back to unloading groceries, Dean decided to go upstairs and pack. "Oh hey, Dean." Lisa called out.

He turned in the doorway, "Huh?"

"There was some girl in the store, brown hair, brown eyes. She was asking around about you. Sound familiar? Is she a…hunter?" Lisa inquired.

Dean racked his brain, trying to remember anyone who fit that description. "No, doesn't sound familiar. Hmm." Dean replied, curiosity biting at his conscious mind. "Doesn't sound familiar…" He mumbled to himself before heading back out of the room, upstairs, and started packing.

Her brown hair billowed in the slight breeze as she watched the young woman walk inside with the groceries. "Damn…she is pretty." She whispered to her minion who stood by her side. "Makes me all warm and mushy inside." She whispered. Her minion stood there silently. "No sense of humor." She muttered in anger to herself.

"Orders." He asked.

"Oh come on baby…" she whispered seductively as she walked up towards him, grabbing the edges of his jacket. "All work and no play makes me a sad widdle girl." She said in a baby voice. He continued to just stare at her emotionless.

"Follow this one. I'll handle the brother." She finally said angry at the demon in front of her.

**A/N: This is kinda long! I hope yall liked it! It was fun to write. Anyone have an idea who the mystery demon is? Find out next chapter! (: Review please! Yall are the best!**


	3. Meg

**Fear is the Worst Enemy**

"_**Just because I'm hurting, doesn't mean I'm hurt."-Coldplay**_

**A/N: I'm so sorry my updates haven't been very frequent. I am taking 2 of the hardest classes at my university. I have like butt loads of homework! :/I will try to update when ever I have a free moment(: Also, thanks for the review! **

**On to the story! I hope yall like this chapter!**

The silent rumble of the truck's engine irked Dean Winchester to no end. His baby had a growl, an engine to be proud of, one that made people's heads turn and stare at her in admiration. This car—if it could be called a car—made it's way silently through the world; it was almost as bad as one of those douchey sports cars that people drove now a days. He hated this truck. He wanted the Impala. His baby was the main thing he ad Lisa argued about. They would spend hours arguing about her, but Dean always ceded, thinking of what Sam would say if he saw Dean arguing with the one person Sammy had begged him to go live with. The one thing Dean refused to give into was Lisa's insane idea of getting ride of the impala. That was Dean's home; he had lived there his whole life. It was the one place that he could imagine Sam sitting in, reading some book, sleeping, talking…god Bobby was right. He was growing lady parts.

He glanced out his window, reflecting on everything that had happened in his life; for the millionth time he found himself trying to find where everything had gone wrong? So many moments he could have changed, should have changed, but didn't. The pitch-black sky reminded him of where Sammy was, in the darkest place in the depths of Hell. He didn't understand why he was thinking about Sam so much this past month. It hurt too much for him, but his mind insisted on it. It was an emotional torture that his mind continually dished out.

The small motel was in the middle of the town Dean was currently traveling through. It was rundown, probably crappy rooms, but as he pulled in he couldn't help but smile. The familiarity of a motel pulled something from his soul. He was a hunter again, the shitty motels and everything. He was slowly putting his life back together. He could do this, he hoped.

_SPN_

He glanced around the small room before he stood from the chair. It was time he put some of his other skills to use. It had been a while since he'd hustled pool for money. He always won against his friends back in Indiana, but he missed the bar scene. He grabbed this lame truck's keys, his leather jacket, and his gun, and then headed out to win some money. The moment he stepped out from his room, pain cascaded from the side of his head and all went dark for a few minutes.

When he came too, he was aware that he was no longer in front of the dingy motel room, but behind it. Also, someone was straddling him and oh yeah, there was the prick of a knife against his throat.

"Well, look who decided to come out and play. Haven't seen ya in a while Dean. I was starting to think you'd settled down, gotten some normal life…which, buy the way,"—the woman astride him leaned down to whisper into his ear—"would have been no fun for me." she let out a chilling laugh while she pulled herself back up. "I gotta say Dean, you look good. This meat suit I'm in, she gets all…warm staring at you."

Confusion cascaded in Dean's mind. This woman fit the description that Lisa had mentioned. Who the hell was she? "Oh, come on Dean. Being outta the game couldn't have affected your memory this badly." Her pupils suddenly expanded, taking over every part of her eyes.

"Demon." He growled to her. _Shit, this isn't good._

"Well, took ya long enough. I'm kinda offended though. I mean you don't even recognize me? We had so much fun back before you sent my daddy back down to hell." She growled.

"Ruby?" Ruby was dead, what the hell?

"Here we go again…think a little further back. I mean Sam recognized me immediately."

Dean visibly flinched at the mention of Sam's name, but then realization dawned on him. "Meg." Anger trickled into his blood stream. All he could see was a red haze surrounding the demon.

"Aww, you remember me! I'm so flattered." The pressure around his neck disappeared and she held up the knife in her hand. "Like my knew weapon. I was so happy to have gotten it." Her smirk made Dean's stomach churn with unease as he glanced to the knife in her hand. There, his eyes found Ruby's demon killing blade.

"That's Bobby's." He growled. If Meg had hurt Bobby, she was beyond dead.

For the first time, he seemed to have confused her. Her laughing stopped, and she titled her head in confusion. "Wait, you think I got this from Bobby? Oh this it just rich. I mean, Sammy was a mess and all, but this just takes the cake baby." Meg says. The anger in Dean flared as she mentioned Sammy. Had she listened to him while Lucifer tortured him? "I mean, I remember going down there a few times just to hear him scream. Did you know, that you could hear it through all of Hell? There wasn't a single corner in Hell where you could go and not hear Sam's desperate cries. It was…" she let out a longing sigh. "Nothing compared to actually being the one to make him scream, which if I can just say so myself big boy, is hard to do. I mean, Lucifer really did a number on the guy, but I'm persistent and Alastair taught me so well…" Dean froze at her words, his mind refusing to believe what a demon was telling him, but his heart reminding him of the words he had told Jo so long ago:

"_Dean, __I know demons lie, but do they ever tell the truth too?_

"_Uh, um, yeah, sometimes, I guess. Especially if they know it'll mess with your head_."

"You're lying." He spat into her face. She smiled at him, a smile that reminded him of a lioness getting ready to pounce onto her prey.

"Oh Dean-o… I'm so not. Sammy's been back for a month… and I just killed him." She gestured with a nod of her head at her shirt—a shirt he noticed was covered in blood. "This…all his." _No, no, no, no, no, no, no…NO!_ Dean's mind refused to comprehend anything she said after mentioning how Sam was alive, until she mentioned the blood on her shirt. Sam's blood. Dean felt a rage stronger than any he had felt since after Sam jumped.

Meg realized her mistake the minute she mentioned it was Sam's blood on her shirt. The change in Dean shocked her. He immediately lashed against her, and in a brief tussle, he had the knife and she was smoking out. How the hell had he disarmed her? The anger that was inside her was magnifying. Dean Winchester would die, just like his brother, if it was the last thing she would do.

**A/N: Uh oh…is Sam alive or has Meg killed him? Hope yall enjoyed! Please review, good or bad. They make my day(: I will try to update tomorrow with another chapter, then I won't be able to update for the rest of the week! **


	4. Sam

**Fear is the Worst Enemy**

**"You did not think when you sent me to the brink**_**"-Mumford and Sons**_

**A/n: sorry this I so late! My homework decided to multiply over the rest of the weekend. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy**

Bobby continued to pace even after Rufus had asked him not to. How could he not? When he glanced over at the prone figure lying on the bed his worry multiplied. "Bobby, you're gonna age yourself even more if ya don't sit the hell down." Rufus growled for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"How can I Rufus? That kid almost died on my watch! If he doesn't make it..."

"Bobby, he almost died on my watch, not yours. Ain't nothin you coulda done."

"nothin I coulda done my ass." bobby mumbled. His phone started vibrating and when he glanced at the caller ID, he cringed. "Balls." he grumbled when the name Dean Winchester flashed across the screen.

"Dean, what do ya need-"

"Bobby," dean immediately cut him off. "Do you still have the magic knife?"

Bobby felt a wave of confusion. "Course I do." it wasn't an exact lie. He had given it to Sam before this hunt; after all it did rightfully belong to the Winchester's.

"Uh huh. So then, why the hell did Meg just try to kill me with it?" Dean snapped, the anger inside of him boiling over.

Shit. Bobby glanced over to Sam. "I don't know Dean. Why don't you go to my house and see if she broke in?" Bobby said with a patronizing tone.

"Are you sure I won't find anything belonging to Sam?" Dean emphasized Sam's name.

"Dean-"

"You knew! What the hell Bobby, I've been thinking that he's been dead, but he's been alive!"

"Only for a month-"

"That's a month I could've spent with my brother! Don't tell me that I got out! I didn't. I'm driving to your house right now. We've all learned... you don't leave this life. And don't tell me I got what I wanted, cause I wanted my brother back. You know he died? Meg killed him. So, I'm gonna get to your house, we are gonna find that demonic bitch from hell, and we are gonna kill her. No way she's gonna live another week, no another day Bobby. I'm killing her. Now. This time, permanently. No seven story buildings in my way." Dean growled into his phone, trying to turn his pain from hearing of Sam's death into anger.

"Dean. Sam ain't dead. He's seriously injured, but he ain't dead idjit." Bobby said, his guilt multiplying at the thought of Dean discovering Sam was back, only to think he'd lost him again.

"I saw the blood bobby. No one could have survived the blood loss. It was...all over Meg." Dean couldn't stand to hope...

"Dean, I'm in Sioux Falls memorial hospital. Sam is here, so's Rufus. Sam got injured real bad, but Rufus saved him-" all Bobby heard was dial tone.

"Balls."

"Bobby, what's wrong?" Rufus' calloused voice asked.

"Dean's back."

Rufus gave him a confused look. "By back you mean?"

Bobby rubbed his face. The Winchester's would be the death of him, of that he was sure. "He knows Sam's alive. And he's pissed."

"How'd he find out? Sam didn't want him to know."

"You think I don't realize that? That demon who got the jump on Sam? Turns out she's got a bone or two to pick with them. After she went for Sam she must've gone for Dean. Told him she killed him." Bobby growled. He had only encounter Meg once but she was a nasty bitch, of that he was sure.

"Knowing him, he'll be here within 2 hours. Then...we all will have a lot of explaining to do. Starting with Sam." they both glanced back to the still figure. Sam's mentality had just declined since Meg's attack. He wouldn't speak to either Bobby or Rufus. It was time to tell him the news though. He had to prepare to face his brother.

Sam was staring out the window, his mind a confusing jumble of thoughts and feelings. Rufus had messed everything up, first with the black dog, now with Meg. Why couldn't they let him wake up? Why did they insist on torturing him further? Right. Cause this was Hell. Another one of Lucifer's stupid tricks. He knew why he could die. He wasn't playing by the "rules," but he wasn't going to do it again. He couldn't do it again.

He immediately tensed when Bobby came in. Would this be where the verbal abuse begins? "Sam." Bonny let out a sigh, "The demon who attacked you...it was-"

"Meg. I know. I've learned how to see demons Bobby." Sam spat. Better to keep himself at a distance.

"Right." Bobby hated Sam's attitude. He had put up with it for the month cause damn it the kid saved the world an spent 180 years in hell for it, but he was seriously starting to tire of it. "Well after she attacked you, she went for Dean." Sam's head swiveled around, shock evident on his face. "He's ok. But he is on his way here. She told him you were alive Sam." Bobby sighed. "It's time for you to face your brother."

Sam froze with fear. Not again! Nonononono! Please lord no. Dean can't come! It always happened with dean! Please. He knew it was futile for him to ask, but he had to try. "Bobby, please. I c-c-can't. P-p-please no."

"I'm sorry Sam, but maybe this will help you." Bobby said. He hated being so soft on the kid, but Sam's mind was fragile right now. He didn't want to shatter it.

Sam immediately shut down; his knees crept their way up so he could hold them. He started rocking back and forth, his voice so hushed it would be amazing if anyone could hear it. "No. Not real. Not real. Not real. No." he kept whispering the mantra that had helped him survive over 100 years in the cage. His poor heart couldn't take seeing Dean, anger on his face, attacking him. He couldn't bear the image of his big brother, trying to tear his throat out, wanting to as if his life depended on it. "Not real. Not real."

**A/N: So a little of Sam's view. Hope yall liked this chapter! I won't be able to update at all till the weekend. Sorry! :/ Reviews are greatly appreciated! I am so happy with how many I've received so far! I will try to respond to everyone, but right now I'm taking notes so it may not be for a while! 3 yall!(:**


	5. Unexpected Reaction

Fear is the Worst Enemy

"_Tears stream, down your face…and I will try to fix you." –Coldplay_

**A/N: well, sorry for the long wait. Time and my schedule don't really coincide with each other. Enjoy this chapter! Also, I know there were a couple of mistakes last chapter. I am so sorry bout that! (:**

Dean was already out of the car, knife hidden away in his pocket. To a stranger, the anger rolled off him in waves, but to someone who truly knew Dean Winchester, the anger was a cover. It only simmered above the true emotion that clouded his mind and his movements. Those who truly knew the real Dean Winchester could see that it was fear that propelled Dean through the front doors to the nurses' desk in the hospital. The thoughts clouding Deans mind were so scrambled, he almost couldn't think of what to say to the frail elderly nurse sitting in the head nurses chair. "Sir?" His hand self-consciously rubbed his face, moving to his neck where the small cut from the magic knife rested, the only assurance that this wasn't a dream.

"Um, yeah I'm here to see a Sam Winchester?" he asked, the fear making his words come out in a winded breath. The nurse smiled and glanced at her computer. Every click of the keys made Dean's anxiety increase.

"Oh," She said when she found his name "He's in ICU. His uncle is with him now." She smiled at him.

"Look, he's my brother, is there any way you can tell me which room he's in." Dean was trying to keep his _Sam is in trouble and you are making it where I can't get to him_ temper down.

"Um, yeah let me get the information for you, one second."

SNP

Sam continued to look out the small window, repeating the one mantra that kept him sane. Would it ever end? His life was eternal torment now, part of him reminded himself.

He glanced down at the small needle that penetrated his skin. Such a small thing could cause so much pain. The memory flooded his mind, the needles penetrating his skin over and over again, the blood, the freezing cold. He grabbed his head. "Make it stop." He begged, whispering silently to himself. How long had it been? He couldn't remember. The horrid memories clouded his mind so he did the one thing he could. He pulled the one memory that always helped keep the bad recollections away. He found himself sitting on the Impala, drinking a beer with Dean. The stars were bright, the temperature cool, the air clean. Suddenly the door squeaked as someone opened it, and Sam jerked his eyes open, all memories washing away. He reminded himself that it was just Bobby.

"Sam." Fear, pain, panic, worry, relief, Sam could here it all in that one persons voice. it was the voice that he always heard, but never was able to respond to, the voice that he always heard hatred in these last years. The one voice that use to mean everything was ok.

Sam turned his head to look at the doorway and felt his panic rise when he saw his brother standing there, haggard looking, with his coveted Protective Big Brother look.

Their eyes met and Dean felt relief blossom in his chest. His baby brother was ok; he was here, not in hell. He was ok. Dean felt tears of joy enter his eyes. Sam was staring at him; Sam was ok!

"No. Please no!" Sam gasped, before grabbing his head, a pained expression on his face. Dean's relief fell away, the worry overcoming his being once more. "Bobby!" he called as he rushed to his baby brothers side.

**A/N: Kinda short, but I hope yall like it! I will post as soon as possible. Hope you liked the semi-reunion!(:**


End file.
